A Vow
by dominanttuba
Summary: A future for Jaime and Brienne. Perhaps AU - the series isn't done - but sweet nonetheless.


He saw Brienne in the yard saddling her horse, prepared to return to Tarth. He watched her for a time, just long enough to make sure she'd seen the not he left in her saddle bag.

_Two leagues up the Kingsroad, take the hunting trail to the right. Stop at the willow tree on the hill._

She looked to the top floor of the White Tower, perhaps thinking him to be there. He wasn't, he was in the Red Keep, but he got a brief flash of the smile she released upon finding his instructions.

He watched her leave the city gates before descending and returning to the White Keep for the Kingsguard meeting.

When he reached his chambers the other four men were waiting outside. He opened the door to allow the sea of white to sit themselves at the table. Before he sat: "Who is guarding the king?" Ser Loras was he knew, but he allowed the ritual. He was in no hurry - the horse he's reserved to catch-up with her was the fastest in King's Landing.

"Good sers, how goes the King's guarding?" He received four nods and a few grunts, which he took to mean overall things were going well. "Excellent, my only point of discussion is who our seventh man will be. The king has rewarded those he deemed fitting with positions" he glanced at the two newest members of the Guard "but has no other men he feels ready to appoint."

A few names were thrown out as suggestions - some not bad, a few he'd even thought of himself, until he'd seen her in the practice yard two days ago and knew that this is what had to be. Jaime held up a hand,

"Sers, I have already chosen our next member, though I have not yet… proposed."

"Well, who is it?" Asked Balon Swann.

"I would prefer not to say until the appointment is secured, but believe me when I say a more valiant knight of better honor could not be found. Not in this kingdom, and not in this room." He stopped to glance at them each in turn for effect. "What I ask of you is your trust in me. Our new member will be an unorthodox choice, one that will bring us under scrutiny, but I need you all to stay together as we always do."

The Guard did not seem to know how to respond. Jaime knew he was asking a lot of them, to pledge acceptance of a new knight they'd not met. But, he needed to ask it all the same. She was sure to have doubts, and he would need to be able to assuage her fears.

It was Ser Boros that spoke this time, "My Lord, the Kingsguard will always hold true, you know that, but you worry us with the thought that this appointment could rupture us."

Jaime rose, "I understand your apprehension Ser Balon, and recognize that I ask much of you, but I must ask it all the same. Do you trust me to make this decision? I will make it all the same, regardless of your answer, but I should like to know regardless." He looked around the table and let out an inner sigh of relief when he received a set of "ayes".

"Very good, my knights. I thank you. Now, my task is to secure our newest member." He left the table and grabbed his saddle bag, in it he placed a loaf of bread, a flagon of wine, some cheese, and last white cloak. "I will be gone for a night in pursuit, I trust you all can manage."

"Aye, my lord, but where could this man be that he is only half a day's ride away?"

Jaime stopped in the door, he supposed it wouldn't do too much hurt to give them a hint. "Because ser Balon, she only left this morning." And with that he was out the door, down the steps, onto his horse and out the city gates. Once out of sight of the city walls he kicked his mare into a gallop. Before long he was on the hunting trail, and in the soft mud by the streams he crossed he could see the hoof prints showing him that she'd found the way ahead of him. The trail was too narrow to gallop, but he pushed the mare when it was safe, anxious to see her. He hadn't felt this… giddy… in years.

Finally, the looming willow tree on the hill came into view, and through its branches he could see the four legs of her chestnut brown garron. Brienne was outside the arms of the tree gazing from atop the hill at the bit of valley that led to the sea.

He sped up the hill, the sound of his hooves masked by the soft grass and the distant but audible waves. He laced his horse to the same branch as hers and went to her.

"What chance brings you here my lady? Quite the treat to find at the end of my day's ride?"

She smiled and turned, "Why, I thought it was _you_ who left me the note Ser Jaime."

"A note? Mine! I think you've been set up my lady, a trap's been laid! We shall be taken at any moment, quick man the battlements and guard the castle!" He drew his sword and whirled in circles waiting for a foe, receiving the desired effect of her laugh. "Don't laugh Brienne! Help me! We may be a cripple and a woman but we can take them, I know it." With that he sheathed his sword and smiled at her. Truly smiled, not in jest. He was pleased to see she smiled back.

"I am glad you came," he said as he moved to stand next to her to watch the valley darken as the sun set behind them, "Gods know I haven't been the greatest friend to you lately."

"You gave me a mission. A quest. That was more than any other friend has ever done for me." Jaime knew she was thinking of her search for Sansa Stark.

Sometimes Jaime forgot, Brienne was not like other women. She was not won by jewels and sweet words, but with blade and shield, with valor and honor, with trust and friendship. Jaime did not pretend to be the best with at any of those things, but he could try. He needed to.

"I'm glad I could make you happy."

"You have!" She blurted out, and unintentionally it would seem, judging by her face's subsequent expression.

Jaime chuckled, "I'm glad." He turned to her, "I'm glad Brienne, because you've made me happy to. Very much so." He looked into her gorgeous eyes and lost himself for a moment. When he came back he realized he was hungry. "I brought us some dinner. Might my lady allow me to escort her to the tree?"

He held up his right arm, his mangled arm, his imperfect arm, and she took it. The arm Cersei couldn't bear to look at, let alone touch, Brienne held without hesitation and with a smile. He sat her down against the trunk and retrieved the bread and cheese and wine from his bag. "I'm afraid I didn't bring anything too lavish."

"Quite alright ser, I never needed much."

"No, but I do need your help with one thing." He said as he set the food down by her.

She looked at him confused and worried, "What is it?" She rose.

He made a show of fumbling with his cloak clasp with his stump, "I need this cloak off, but it's quite difficult one handed."

She came to him, and undid the clasp, "But ser, why would you want your cloak off. It is not so warm."

"Because tonight, for one night, I would rather not be a night of the Kingsguard. Not Ser Jaime, but just Jaime. Just like those days near the Trident" He got lost in her eyes again and made himself break away. "Also, it would be nice to sit on."

Brienne laid the cloak down and they sat. He pulled apart the bread and she cut the cheese and they shared the wine flagon. By the time they finished the sun was almost down.

"Where were you going to go?"

"To Tarth, to see my father. He is old, but still alive. I would wait with him until his days ran out."

"Are you named heir?"

"He had a brother. A twin as it happened, who left a strong and healthy son who himself is now married with two strong boys. My father would be a fool not to name my cousin heir."

Jaime did not reply. She did not sound bitter, just resigned, and he didn't want her tied down anywhere anyway.

"Truly Jaime, you men have it easier. For a woman, every road you choose has extra perils and dangers."

"Aye, but you fare them so well, those extra perils and dangers. And besides, I am ever so glad that you were born a woman and not a man."

She cocked her head, "Oh? Why is that?"

Jaime smiled lightly, feeling himself sinking into her eyes again, "Because, my lady, otherwise I could not do this." And with that he swallowed his fears and leaned in and kissed her.

She was surprised, that was evident, but she braved it as she'd braved so much else, and soon enough she was kissing back. Unpracticed though it was, it was passionate and true, making it ten times any kiss Cersei had ever given him.

The night was cool, but not cold, and so she had no qualms with her cloak being removed, nor him his doublet. They were soon followed by a flurry of wools, linens, and finally breeches.

Her teats were small, but soft and warm, and her nipples sprang as he brushed them. He kissed his way down her long, muscled body, massaging and caressing her legs with his good hand.

He heard a soft "Oh, Jaime" though and had to stop and kiss her lips again, left he forget what they tasted like. While he did, she gained courage and began feeling him. His chest, his arms, his back, and finally his cock. He didn't think it could get any harder, but when she touched it, it did. Her soft strokes were something new to him. Cersei had never done this - any of this. They always got straight to the act. Straight to the pleasure.

Just when he thought he could take no more and he would surely spill, she stopped kissing and stroking, and spread her legs.

With one last look in her eyes and another quick kiss, Jaime sat back and aimed. She gave out a small gasp as his head entered, and the tiniest of squeals when he pressed against her barrier. Suddenly, he didn't want to do this - he didn't want to hurt her. His faced must have betrayed that because she pulled him back on top of her and whispered in his ear, "It's ok, I'm ready."

Jaime took a deep breath, kissed her cheek, and stayed atop her, allowing her to clutch and grab and hold as he pushed harder and deeper. And finally, she popped and he was all the way in, closer to her than he'd ever been before.

She played with her hair at the nape of his neck while he kissed her, long and hard. He began to gyrate in small circles, hoping she would grow used to him in her. Slowly, she began to undulate beneath him. He matched her movements and took over when she could no longer move as much as she wanted. He still moved slowly, and never came out too far, but always went in deep. Her breathing got heavier, and her face flushed. He knew that he must look the same. Soon, he knew he could not go much longer, but he wanted her to go first.

He sat up and moved his good hand to the thicket between her legs, finding the small bump. Her eyes got big as he played with it and she let out a few "ohs" before her back arched and her sheath clenched around his sword. At that beautiful pressure he gave up and let go, collapsing back onto her as he spilled.

They laid there for minutes, hours, days, catching their breath and coming to terms with the fact that they had just done that with each other. Jaime had never felt more at peace than he did when, after he had softened out of her and laid on his back, she retrieved her soft brown cloak and draped it atop the both of them, nestling her head upon his breast as they laid down to sleep.

The next morning Jaime awoke cold. _She's gone!_ He thought and sat up with a start, relieved to find her sitting outside of the willow tree looking out over the valley again. Most of their clothes were still where they'd been discarded last night, all but the breeches and tunic she was wearing now. He rose and made his water behind the horses, and grabbed the spare white cloak from his saddlebag. He grabbed and donned his breeches as he made his way towards her.

The sun had not risen yet, and the sky above the waves was just beginning to glow, the sky above them still a rich, deep purple.

He kneeled behind her and massaged her neck and back with his good arm, loosing the muscles there and trying to ease away the worries that were clearly plaguing her. He straddled her so her back was to his chest and his legs ran against hers. He kissed where her neck met her shoulder and snaked his arms around her waist, for once not worried about the reception his stump would receive. He knew, somehow, that it would always be welcome across her abdomen.

"What is it, my love?" He felt her smile at that, and was glad for it. He had not planned to call her that, though it had stumbled out, unbidden but true.

"It was wonderful, that." She gestured back to the tree and Jaime caught her meaning. "But you are a knight of the Kingsguard, and I just the Maid of Tarth. It can never be, and that makes me sad."

She said it so plainly and simply that Jaime felt a stab of sadness too, until he remembered that he had thought through this and had a plan.

"Sad because we can never marry, never have children? I would not have taken you for the marrying, mothering type Brienne!"

She nudged him a little at that, even as he held her, but said "Perhaps not, but I will not be some - well, some wench."

Jaime had to smile at that, his old name for her. "No, that never did suit you," he conceded. He rested his chin on her shoulder and held her closer. "Do you remember that old song? How did it go -

_My featherbed is deep and soft, and there I'll lay you down,_

_I'll dress you all in yellow silk, and on your head a crown._

_For you shall be my lady love, and I shall be your lord,_

_I'll always keep you warm and safe, and guard you with my sword._

You know the rest surely?"

Brienne, who never sang for her father, never sang for Renly, took a deep breath and sang for Jaime -

_And how she smiled and how she laughed, the maiden of the tree,_

_She spun away and said to him, 'no featherbed for me!'_

_I'll wear a gown of golden leaves, and braid my hair with grass,_

_But you can be me forest love and me your forest lass._

"Yes, that's the one," said Jaime. He stood and held his hand to her, and as she took it looked out over the valley and into the rising sun and began to recite:

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby see you these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, till the end of days."

Brienne, looking more than a little nonplussed, followed suit. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby see you these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his, and he is mine, from this day, until the end of days."

Jaime grinned and moved to stand behind her. He reached for the cloak on the ground at his feet and made sure she was still facing the valley as he drew up the cloak and draped it upon her shoulders, clasping it one handed at her throat. She turned her head to him and started, "Jaime…" but he kissed her. Hard.

"Brienne, you have taught me the truth of honor, and the truth of friendship, and the truth of love. I could not bear to see you go away from me for so long. You are all I have and I cannot lose you. I need you by my side."

"But, Jaime, your duty, your post. You cannot leave it for me, no more than I can join you in King's Landing. People will know - "

"Yes, they would figure it out soon enough. But, check the color of the cloak, Brienne."

She frowned and brought up a corner, and her mouth fell open when she saw the pristine white of the Kingsguard in place of the rich crimson of House Lannister. She looked at him, and upon seeing the shimmer of joy in her eyes it was all he could do not to smile and laugh and take her in his arms.

"Brienne, as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard it is my duty to ensure both the protection of the king, and to continue the reputation of our fellowship as the finest, bravest, and most honorable band of knights in all the land. You, who have proven your skill, bravery, honor, and loyalty many times over were an obvious choice to make the newest member of our council. Do you accept?"

A veritable tear was rolling from her eye now, "Yes, Ser Jaime, I accept with all my heart."

Now, Jaime allowed his smile to break through. A smile like none he had smiled for years, for decades. He pulled her into his arms and laughed and spun her. He carried her back to the tree and they took each other. Twice. When the sun was full up they mounted the horses and rode back towards the city.

The rest of the Kingsguard had deciphered Jaime's hint (with the help of Ser Loras) and were in the White Tower common room to greet them. Within the month Brienne's five new brothers had taken her as one of their own, accepting her skill with lance and blade and her loyalty of heart. The rest of the castle and royal household warmed to her over time, and many of the children at court came to favor her above the other white cloaks.

She did her duty well and honestly, excepting the nights that Jaime had arranged the schedule of duties to ensure them time alone in the White Tower.

Brienne would never say it, not even to Jaime, but for all she dreamed of being a knight in white, guarding the king with her life, the nights in the Lord Commanders chamber with Jaime were her favorite part of being a knight in the Kingsguard.


End file.
